We propose to develop a platform technology to identify distinguishing features of different forms of cancer based upon their unique expression pattern of RNA transcript forms (Phase I). We further envision the use of these features to detect and destroy the cells that contain them (Phase II). In Phase I, we propose to develop tools to mine the Cancer Genome Anatomy Project (CGAP) database to identify distinguishing molecular features of early cancer cells based upon the unique cancer-specific messenger RNA transcript forms. We will generate EST clusters and subclusters for mRNA transcript forms from various normal and cancer- associated cells and index them to relevant biological data. We will develop query tools to examine the data in a straightforward and meaningful fashion and test hypotheses about gene expression in cancer vs. normal cells. We plan to make the tools available to the scientific community at large. Using the tools ourselves, we 'will identify at least 5 RNA structures unique to (or enriched in) various forms of cancer. We will confirm the predictions experimentally using standard chemical and enzymatic probes. If successful in Phase I, we envision a chemical strategy to exploit these structures for the diagnosis and treatment of cancer in a Phase II proposal. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Diagnostic and therapeutic products for cancer